


The Language of Flowers

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: But Probably Set in a Modern Retelling, Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A Raoul and Christine drabble, as they readjust to life after their traumas.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 7





	The Language of Flowers

Christine loved Raoul. She really did. He had been better to her than anyone else—maybe more than anyone had any right to be—and had helped her to make an impossible decision, when she might have been unable to do it herself. Perhaps.

…But she was currently also sick of him always thinking that her music meant more to her than anything else in the world—and that it was something she sourly missed—as flowers had become her favorite luxury now.

And she tried to show him just that at the moment—as she placed shions into his hands, while the two of them sat on a porch swing together like an old married couple. "See these, Raoul? They mean 'forget-me-not' in the language of flowers. Like, how _you_ shouldn't forget the side of me that once frolicked up hills with you. I'm still that girl—who can find wonder about her even without music—and I _swear_ I'll be fine."

And something seemed to come alight in Raoul's eyes for the first time in a long time, when Christine said that.

He squeezed her hand with the whisper of a grin on his face. "Believe me when I say that I understand… and that we will be. We will be."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for The Phantom of the Opera and Raoulstine, since I deleted all my previous work for them. But I was somewhat out of ideas. So, I decided to just write a drabble based on how my Christine (as I have tried to write my own version of Phantom of the Opera before) loves flowers.


End file.
